The Incredible Shrinking Minnie Mouse
by writerworld1998
Summary: In the story of Mickey and the Roadster Racers, this story about Minnie Mouse who was falling off the cliff in the race and accidentally hit the power lines into the water to make her shrunken into the miniature Minnie Mouse who lost her friends to have fun for the playtime with the saw is whistling to bounce and seesaw in Mickey's Garage since she bounced on the saw for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Minnie to Shrink**

In the Hot Dog Hills, at Mickey's Garage, Mickey is fixing his car and his gang to fixing the cars to the customers. The customers are ten more left to go. Pluto is using the violin bow on the saw is whistling.

Mickey said, "Pluto, stop playing with the saw."

Minnie holds the violin bow to the case, as she's putting the saw on the table with the toolbox. The phone is ringing to Mickey.

Mickey said, "Hello, Mickey's Garage. Really? You think so? Okay. We're on our way! Gang, we're racing to the village at Germany to Italy."

Goofy said, "Gawr-sh, is that it? Oh."

Mickey said, "I think so, Goofy. Let's change the racers."

Minnie said, "Mickey, I'd love to go."

Daisy said, "It's all right, Minnie. Mickey was right."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Yeah, Minnie, only you can do it."

Minnie said, "Okay."

At the villages of Germany, Mickey is with the others to start the race, as Minnie came out of the bathroom and she's flushing the toilet.

Minnie said, "Oh, Minnie, I'm frightened."

Mickey said, "Don't worry, Minnie. You'll be okay."

Minnie said, "Okay, let's do this.

Billy Beagle said, "We're ready for the race to win the prize and goes out on the Italian vacation and German vacation. Ready, set, and the green flag is up!"

The race is in Rothenburg ob der Tauber, Germany to Tuscany in Italy, as they race to the highway to Germany to Switzerland of the highway. Mickey and the gang are seeing cows on the road.

Billy Beagle said, "Uh-oh, it was big trouble with cows on the road."

Mickey and the gang turned away and Minnie spins around to the cliff, as she used the parachute and she fly in the air.

Minnie said, "Whew! That was close."

She hit by the iron of power lines and it buzzed the electrical shock of her 10,000 volts. Until she's falling down into the ground and her car was gone into the water, as her helmet rolled into the lake. Minnie has the pink and white checker bow on her head, as she's brushing her pink racing outfits and she's sitting down on the bench with the toy boat to float her to Tuscany in Italy. At the Tuscany village of Italy, Minnie is brushing the last spot on her pink racing outfits.

Minnie said, "There. No green. I keep the skirt on. Now, how am I suppose to get back in the race? Tuscany in Italy? Hey, I'm in. What am I sitting on...the toy boat?!"

She's screaming in horror, as she's falling into the river of the water to make sure she can't swim.

Minnie shouted, "I CAN'T SWIM! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

The Italian boy said, throws the rope, "Here, grabbed hold."

Minnie said, pulled the rope out of the water to the field, "Thank you, little boy. Thank you."

She ran off to the village and she saw the finish line, as she looked at the racing gang with Mickey. She's running back to the race and few moments later, the crowd are blocked Minnie to win the race.

Billy Beagle said, "And now, here's the finish line. Here comes the Roadster Racers. And there's Mickey and the gang. But, where's Minnie?"

Mickey said, "Minnie?"

He looked back at the cars and Minnie is missing, as Donald zoomed to the finish line. Daisy, Mickey, and Goofy crashed on each other.

Minnie said, "Oh, no. I'm too late."

The Italian boy said, "Don't worry, miss. They'll go back to the Hot Dog Hills at the airport."

Minnie said, "Okay."

She walked away and she's sobbing in badly, as she's buzzing of the electric shock in her body. Meanwhile, Mickey, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy looked for Minnie until Pluto barked at them to spotted her car inside the water and her helmet in the water.

Mickey said, "Oh, no. Minnie."

Donald said, sadly, "Aw. Mickey."

Daisy said, "I'm sorry, that's not goody-goody for Minnie."

Goofy said, "Not goody-goody? Minnie?"

He's crying and sobbing to hug Donald and he looked at Goofy is crying for a sad.

Donald said, "Oh, Goofy."

Back at the sidewalk of Tuscany in Italy, Minnie is walking to the bus stop and now, she's sitting down to the bench for her toy car. Until the electric shock and Minnie is screaming in pain to her size of Jiminy Cricket. Before, she's still keeping the pink and white checker bow on her head, and her racing outfits on with the boots on to the small Minnie Mouse.

Minnie said, "Oh, no. I'm small of the mouse as Jiminy Cricket did."

The bus arrived to the bus stop and she's hopping like the cricket and hopped again. Minnie sighed to her sadly.

**To be continued...Intermission!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnie Makes the Phone Call for ****Help**

Back at the water of Switzerland, Mickey, Donald, Pluto, Daisy, and Goofy pushed the car of the Pink Thunder. Mickey holds her helmet and he's crying for the missing Minnie.

Mickey said, sobbing, "What happened to Minnie?"

The Swiss boy said, "I saw her. I found my toy boat. She's falling from the cliff in the sky, she's crashing into the power lines tower, she's floating to Italy, she's splashing into the river, and she's in the village."

The Italian boy said, "Si, she's going back to the bus stop to get her back to the Hot Dog Hills at your garage."

Mickey said, "She did? I see."

He's gasping in horror and he's fainting to the ground. Pluto gulped in horror and Daisy gasped in horror.

Donald said, "Well, let's go find her."

Back at the Hot Dog Hills, inside the Mickey's Garage, Chip and Dale is busy to make the car to get finished.

Chip said, "Dale, maybe, we should stop for now on. We should take the little break."

Dale said, "But, Chip, Mickey and the gang will be back soon to win the race."

Chip said, "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Dale said, looked at the watch, "Sure. Let's go have some lunch, Chip. I hope Cuckoo-Loca is home of Happy Helpers. I hope they'll going to be okay."

They laughed to drove away to the car, as the miniature Minnie watched them leaving. Minnie ran in the Mickey's Garage, as she's worried about Mickey and the others comes back.

Minnie said, "Now, I'm shrinking. After I've been in the bathroom in Germany. My stomach is empty. And I already went to the bathroom in 10 times. I lost my luggage, and I'm the miniature mouse. I have to get help."

She's looking at the phone on the wall and it's too high up, as she sighed for the failure and she looked at the saw on the table with the toolbox.

Minnie said, "I'll just do it for the saw to bounce like the trampoline."

She's getting an idea and she's dancing on the floor to hopped into the bar of toolbox. Minnie sings and dance:

_When you get in trouble  
And you don't know right from wrong  
Give a little whistle (whistles in her hands to hide it)  
Give a little whistle (removes her hand to let the whistle's echo come out her hand)  
When you meet temptation  
And the urge is very strong  
Give a little whistle (whistles quietly)  
Give a little whistle (whistle in the echo)  
Not just a little squeak  
Pucker up and blow! (bows into a jug)  
And if your whistle's weak, yell, Jiminy Cricket, yeah._

Minnie giggled, as she danced on a violin's strings like a tightrope walker and kept singing:

_Take the straight and narrow path  
And if you start to slide  
Give a little whistle (slides up the violin string with the tune heard)  
Give a little whistle (slides down the violin string to more tune heard)  
And always let your conscience be your guide!_

One of the strings then snapped at Minnie, as she's jumping off into the heights and she's looking at the saw is very close up. Minnie is cleaning her boots out of the dirty and the boots are cleaned, as she make the handkerchief into the trombone to vocalize song. She looked at the saw and she's looking back at the wooden pipe, as she bend her over the pipe and smells it, Minnie vocalize to make her dizzy:

_Ooh, oooooooooh, ooooooh, oooooooooooooooooooooh!_

Until Minnie falls off the heights. Now, Minnie Mouse falls from the heights and she's landing onto a saw. Minnie Mouse is bouncing up and down, as the saw is whistling, it lift her up to bounce. She's holding her two feet up and her legs up to her crotch and her butt to bounce on the saw, as Minnie lands on the saw with her leg split for her crotch and her butt of the baby diapers, as it lift her up again like the trampoline, Minnie fixed her racing jacket, as she lands on the saw to bounce highest up like the bird to fly with wings. Until Minnie lands on the saw to dive up the biggest high up and she's landing on a cuckoo clock, as Minnie is dancing on the cuckoo clock and she's getting the minute hand onto 11:30 and knocked the door. She picked up the stick of cotton, before leading a line of figurines representing a farmer, his wife, and a cow began to ringing the bells with Minnie is leading them. Then, she stopped near the door as the clock figurines went into a different door while the figure of the daughter was a maiden is ringing the bell, Minnie sings once more:

_Take the straight and narrow path  
And if you start to slide  
Give a little whistle  
Yoo-hoo! (waved her to Minnie)  
Give a little whistle  
Whoo-hoo!  
And always let your conscience be your guide!_

Minnie said, sighed in happy to look down at the saw, "I did it!"

In the Happy Helpers, Cuckoo-Loca is sweeping and humming the song of Happy Helpers, as the phone is beeping.

Cuckoo-Loca called on the phone, "Happy Helpers, who is this?"

Minnie said, "Yeah, that's right. Happy Helpers."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Can you speak louder, please?"

Minnie said, "Cuckoo-Loca, it's me, Minnie."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Minnie, are you all right? I see the TV news, since you were missing."

Minnie said, "And so do you. Cuckoo-Loca, don't tell Mickey and I'm back in the Hot Dog Hills. And I'm all right."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Oh, yeah. Sure. But, where are you?"

Minnie said, "Now, listen closely, I've been shrinking as the miniature mouse."

The phone is going out and the phone is made in power outage.

Minnie said, "Oh, no. The power is out."

She's looking back to the saw and she's smiling for her playtime.

Minnie said, "Maybe, I can bounce on the saw to have playtime."

**To be continued...Intermission!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minnie Playtime with Saw to Whistle**

Back in the village of Tuscany in Italy, Mickey, Donald, Pluto, Daisy, and Goofy looked for Minnie in the river.

They called out, "MINNIE! MINNIE!"

Mickey called out, "MINNIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Goofy called out, "Minnie, where did you go?!"

The kid's voice screamed, "OW!"

Mickey and the others ran to the bus stop and the boy is here with the toy car.

The Italian kid said, "Sorry, folks. I saw my toy car. It was Roadster Racer Minnie Mouse."

Mickey said, "Where is she?"

The Italian kid said, "She's sitting here and no clothes and no bows, she's wearing the pink racing outfits. And now, she's got tiny. The miniature Roadster Racer Minnie Mouse was the small mouse, the chipmunk, the bird, the cricket, or the ant. All the way to the bus came in earlier and she's hopping like the cricket. So long, everyone."

Until Mickey looked at the toy car to the bench and he's got the footprints of Minnie's boots, as his face got shocked. Before, Professor Ludwig von Drake has the magnifying glass of the footprints of Minnie's boots.

Ludwig said, "I knew Minnie looks so tiny as the little cricket or the ant. What a kooky little girly."

Mickey said, "Yeah, I think so."

He's seeing the pink helmet of Minnie Mouse. As the helmet of Minnie Mouse rubbed by Mickey's hands. Back at Mickey's Garage, Minnie is on the cuckoo clock and she's wiping her boots for her handkerchief.

Minnie said, "There we are."

She's looking at the saw is still here and she nods to make her jump.

Minnie said, "Okay, I already went to the bathroom at the airport, on the plane, at the Hot Dog Hills, and the diner. I'll go take the saw with me to my place."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Minnie, are you in there?"

Minnie said, "I'm in here."

Cuckoo-Loca looked around the Mickey's Garage, as Minnie waved to her.

Minnie said, "Cuckoo-Loca, I'm here by the cuckoo clock."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Minnie, what happened to you?"

Minnie said, "I turned myself into the miniature mouse."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Yipes. I'm sorry, Minnie, I just can't stop shaking. Don't worry, Mickey and the others will be there. You've got the saw here to Pluto was playing."

Minnie said, "I wiped my boots and it's all dirty. I was singing and dancing to cleaned my boots from the dirt with some handkerchief and Handi Wipes."

Cuckoo-Loca said, sees the toe of saw blade is covered with dirt, "Let me help."

She's wiping off the toe of the saw blade and cleaning Minnie's socks and boots to put them on, as she's saw her racing trousers all dirt to cleaned it up.

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Here you are. All cleaned. I'll get you the Happy Helpers place. I'll bring the saw with you to see how is doing."

Minnie said, "Sure."

At the house of Happy Helpers, Cuckoo-Loca safe in the house to locked up the doors and close the window blinds.

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Okay, Minnie, you're safe in here. Now, I'm getting into mischief. Go play the saw. I need the house to clean up."

Minnie said, "Thanks, Cuckoo-Loca, now, that's where I can bounce on the saw."

She's ready to bounce and stopped to forgetting anything, as she's looking at her racing trousers.

Minnie said, "I've better check in the bathroom."

She's getting to the bathroom and few moments later, she's coming back to the saw is still here. She heard the toilet is flushing and wiping the boots on the carpets, as keep her racing trousers on with her tail. Minnie moved the saw with five stacks of books.

Minnie said, "Now, where was I? Oh, yes."

She's ready to bounce until she hopped up with her hands holds his two feet to her legs up. Until Minnie Mouse lands on the saw on her crotch and her butt like the baby diapers. The saw blade is bending to make a whistle. The saw blade is lifting her up and landing her down in 48 times. Finally, Minnie Mouse lands on the saw on her crotch and her butt like the baby diapers. She's bouncing up and down higher and higher like a trampoline and the net. She's bouncing very highest like the rocket mouse in 86 times. After Minnie Mouse is bouncing up and down on the whistling saw with her crotch and her butt like the baby diapers in about 134 times. She's about to stop bouncing and landing on the saw on her crotch like the baby diapers for the seesawing.

Minnie said, "This is my stop."

She's pulling up her racing trousers and she's holding her feet with her hands on her toes for his legs up, as Minnie is ready for the seesawing on the saw. She's shaking her legs and shaking her tail to her crotch and her on the saw. Minnie Mouse is seesawing on the whistling saw on her crotch and her butt like the baby diapers. She's sighing in happy and smile. The saw is whistling in the slow music: "A Sentimental Journey", "It's Been a Long, Long Time", "Rum and Coca-Cola", "I'll Be Seeing You", and "You Make Me Feel So Young" and she's stopping the seesaw on the saw.

Minnie said, "I wish Mickey was here."

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Minnie, I see Mickey. He's been looking for you."

Mickey's Voice said, "Cuckoo-Loca, have you seen her?"

Cuckoo-Loca said, "Well, uh..."

Minnie said, "Mickey?"

Pluto barked at Mickey to point at Minnie looks so small. Mickey looked at Pluto to spotted Minnie waved to him.

Mickey said, "Minnie!"

Minnie said, "Mickey, it's me. Get me back to normal size."

Professor Ludwig von Drake shrunken Minnie into normal size with Mickey.

Mickey said, "Minnie, you're okay. Thanks, Cuckoo-Loca."

Minnie said, "Mickey, where's Pluto?"

Pluto is miniature dog, as he's holding his feet with his paws to bounced up and down on the whistling saw very highest like the trampoline and the net. They laughed at him, as Pluto is on the saw to bounce.

**THE END**


End file.
